dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 3 is titled "Beerus's Rage". Summary On the North Kaioh's planet, Kaioh checks on Gokou's condition. Gokou realizes that he was no match for Beerus and remembers Beerus mentioning he was going to Earth, but Bulma is having a birthday party. On Earth, on a luxury cruise known as the Princess Bulma, Beerus attacks Gohan and Majin-Boo with a kiai. Beerus states that the situation would not have happened if they were not rude, but Gotenks said that he hurt them because he did not get pudding. Beerus then angrily shouts that he never tasted pudding before and it was common to the Earthlings, but Gotenks responds that Boo at it all and then challenges Beerus as a Super Saiyan 3. As Gotenks attacks Beerus, Beerus grabs his wrist and tapped it with his immense strength, teaching Gotenks a lesson, and he then swings him into the ocean. Meanwhile, Piccolo is beginning to charge a Makankosappo, but he was stopped by Vegeta, saying it is no use. Beerus recalls their last encounter on Vegeta when Beerus was being treated by the king Vegeta, but after their meal, Beerus stood on King Vegeta saying that the Saiyans have been acting up and will later destroy the planet. Back in the present, Vegeta states that Beerus is the strongest in the universe. Bulma then confronts Beerus and slaps him for ruining her birthday party, but Beerus retaliated. Seeing this, Vegeta angrily transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and attacks the god. At first, Vegeta is unable to land a hit on Beerus, but he manages and blasts him into the sky. On the Kaiohshin World, Kibito-Shin is watching Vegeta fight Beerus through a crystal ball but Roh-Kaiohshin notices a planet being destroyed while Beerus is on Earth. Roh-Kaiohshin then summons a crystal ball and it transferred over to two beings in the universe floating through space, and they mention the Dragon Balls. The Beerus look-a-like mentions no one was aware of the giant Dragon Balls. The two beings then notice Roh-Kaiohshin and Kibito Kaiohshin watching them trough the crystal ball. Champa and his attendant warp to the Kaiohshin World. and Champa greets the Kaiohshin of the Seventh Universe. He wonders if they heard anything from them, but they deny, pretending not to know anything. Even though Champa found them suspicious, he decides to leave, wishing to see them again. Kibito-Shin and Roh-Kaiohshin presumed Champa is after the Nameccian Dragon Balls and will not use them for good, so they decided to head to Namecc before Champa did. Back on Earth, Beerus is unharmed by Vegeta's attack, so he decided to destroy the planet because he was not the Super Saiyan God. However, Gokou arrives using Teleportation and requests that Beerus waited. Beerus was unhappy seeing him again. Characters in Order of Appearance *Son Gokou *North Kaioh *Bubbles *Majin-Boo (Good) *Son Gohan *Bee *Bulma *Videl *Mr. Satan *Beerus *Whis *Gotenks *Chi-Chi *Gyuumaoh *Piccolo *Dende *Vegeta *King Vegeta (flashback) *Yamcha *Klilyn *Woolong *Kame-Sennin *Pooal *Son Goten *Tenshinhan *Trunks *Android No. 18 *Maaron *Dr. Brief *Panchy *Chaoz *Kibito Kaiohshin *Roh-Kaiohshin *Vados *Champa Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Battle of Gods Arc Chapters